Troll Stronghold
Troll Stronghold is a quest about gaining access to the Troll Stronghold beneath Mount Trollheim in order to rescue Godric, a soldier from Burthorpe. Official description Walkthrough Recommended |items = * Climbing boots, Rock climbing boots or 12 coins to buy the Climbing boots. Recommended * Good food * Ranged/Magic equipment to safespot Dad |kills = * Twig and/or Berry (Level 70) (only if you fail to pickpocket them) * Dad (Level 77) * Troll General (Level 91) }} You do not actually have to complete the quest to access God Wars Dungeon, you just have to reach the point where you defeat Dad. Troll Stronghold Note: Since the Death Plateau quest has been updated; you won't be able to get into the arena until you finish the newer version first. Note: You may start the quest even if you are in the midst of delivering supplies to the Ambush Commander. to the Troll Stronghold. (The teleport route cannot be used, because it requires Eadgar's Ruse which in turn requires this quest)]] To start, speak to Denulth in Burthorpe; who is east of the bank. Ask him about the ongoing battle between the Imperial Guard and the trolls. He will tell you that their plan of ambushing the trolls backfired; they were attacked and Dunstan's son, Godric, was kidnapped and taken to their stronghold. Note: if Denulth tells you that the ambush is still being planned, try asking him about the White Knights. Tell him that you would like to help get Godric back. Head to Freda and buy off a pair of climbing boots for 12 gold coins. With the boots, enter Sabbot's cave (north-west of the defensive wall) and work your way through the obstacles leading to the site of Death Plateau's final ambush. Note: Alternatively, if you have level 41 Agility, you may climb the cliffside shortcut on the eastern side of Death Plateau (right beside the words "Death Plateau" on the map), which is much faster than traversing through Sabbot's cave. Climbing boots also help with climbing this shortcut. Directly to the northwest of the cave entrance (ambush area) is an agility shortcut as shown on the map. Put your boots on and climb over this wall of rocks. This is the part where you need 15 agility. Then go east, climbing over the various rock piles that you encounter, and enter the arena. Fighting Dad This is where players meet a huge troll called Dad. He will say that nobody goes past without defeating him. He is level 77 and uses a giant log as a weapon. He can hit over 250 and send players flying, stunning them temporarily. There is a safespot for Dad; enter the western end of the gate, and then let him speak, and stand right beside the gate on the northern end, where you can safely range or mage him (he is weak to mage). Also DO NOT exit back through the gate as you will find that Dad will have his life points fully replenished. Prayer can be used here, but it may be best if you save it for the Troll General (level 91, 171) later on, unless you have a prayer potion or plan on making a return trip. When Dad is on low life points, he will ask you to spare his life. You can either choose to spare his life or you can kill him. It is recommended that you spare his life. If you decide to kill him, the Troll Spectators(level 65) will try to attack you, and Dad will just respawn later on. At this point you are eligible to enter the God Wars Dungeon. You can now pass through the northeast gate. Go past the level 74 and 75 mountain trolls, and enter the cave at the end of the path. Continue through the cave, and exit it at the end. You should now be at the eastern side of a spiral mountain. Make your way north, then west around the mountain, passing the thrower trolls (it is recommended to activate Protect from Missiles if you have level 40 Prayer when passing them), until you reach an area full of mountain trolls on the western side of the mountain, similar to Death Plateau. Note: You can completely avoid the thrower trolls by climbing the rocks outside of the cave exit, then climbing the cliffside (requires level 47 agility). After entering the troll camp, run north, and you will see a winding path that leads to an entrance to the Troll Stronghold. Go up the ramp and into the cave. Troll Stronghold fortress Inside are some more mountain trolls (levels 74 and 75). From the entrance, walk south until you see a door on the west wall. Enter and go north to find three Troll Generals. Kill one general (levels 91 and 171) to get the Prison key (Troll Stronghold). They wield a variety of weapons, and can hit up to 386, though they are very inaccurate. As you only require one prison key to obtain access to Godric's cell, it is neither required nor recommended to kill all three generals. If you are using melee without a halberd, use Protect from Melee, as it will negate some of the damage from their attacks. Various safespots There are a few safespots that can be used if you are ranging, maging, or using a halberd (it is also possible to block them in their little rooms with the help of a friend) # If you lure one of them south of their little cove, stand right where the torch is on the wall and you will be safe. # Another method would be to go and attack with a spell or ranged, and then run to a spot near the entrance, without leaving the chamber, they will stop following you. Attack them again, and they will stand there, without attacking. # A third technique would be to simply trap the general inside the curvings of his own cave. Freeing the prisoners After killing the General and getting the prison key, go back the way you came in, but continue north up the passage way until you reach some stairs. Climb down the stairs and head east to the prison door. Unlock it and climb down the stairs to reach the jail. When you reach the prison cells, you will see two sleeping prison guards named Twig and Berry. Both have a combat level of 70. If you have level 30 Thieving, pickpocket both to get Cell key 1 for Godric's cell and Cell key 2 for Eadgar's cell. If you fail to pickpocket them, they will wake up and start to attack you. You then need to kill them to obtain the cell keys. If you do not want to fight them, you can hide behind one of the doors and stay until they become non-aggressive. They can also be safe-spotted like the generals, just attack, and then run to the corner. The best way is to go into the empty cell next to Eadgar and range/mage them. They will not attack, and you can easily kill them. You can also safe-spot by trapping the guard behind the other sleeping guard, if you haven't woken up both of them. Once you free both Eadgar and Godric, return to Dunstan. The easiest way to get back to him is by doing a Home Teleport to Burthorpe. Otherwise, you can take the secret exit by heading south of the prison. Once outside, continue south and climb over the rocks and back through the underground passage. Talk to Dunstan in his smithy for your reward. Rewards * 1 quest point * Two mysterious lamps that give 10,000 experience in any skill level 30 or above. * Access to Trollheim and the Troll Stronghold * Access to God Wars Dungeon with the requirement of only 15 Agility. * Transcript Music unlocked * Contest * Expedition * Sojourn Required for completing Completion of Troll Stronghold is required for the following: * Desert Treasure * Eadgar's Ruse * Troll Romance Trivia * Twig and Berry were false names used by Leif and Barda in Emily Rodda's Deltora Quest. * The original reward for the quest was a Law talisman, but as it had nothing to do with the quest, it got changed to 2 mysterious lamps on 7 May 2008. Players who had completed it before the update received a message in the chatbox saying "Why not stop by Dunstan's house in Burthorpe? The smithy has a special reward for you.". * After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...and, after I rescued Godric, Dunstan gave me two magic lamps as a reward!" es:Troll Stronghold nl:Troll Stronghold fi:Troll Stronghold Category:Burthorpe Category:Wikia Game Guides quests